1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of filters and separators for separating foreign material from air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the major problems in the industrial air handling business is the separation of air from particulate, mist, or other foreign material. In many manufacturing processes, scrap material is created and is conveyed with air to a central storage area by means of a cyclone or centrifugal separator. The prior separators typically utilize the force of gravity to separate the foreign material from the air, thereby requiring a separator chute of substantial length. The separators currently available are relatively large in size and in many cases extend through the ceiling and roof of the building. In contrast, the separator disclosed herein utilizes the kinetic energy of the foreign material to separate same from the air thereby allowing the separator to have a compact configuration. The relatively large area occupied by the current separators as well as the cost in modifying the building to receive the separator are major drawbacks associated with the current air separators and filters. Disclosed herein is a compact air separator which achieves the desired separation of foreign material from the air without requiring modification of the building.